


Astrid et Raphaelle Chapitre 1

by LottieLy



Category: Astraelle, Astrid et Raphaelle
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieLy/pseuds/LottieLy
Relationships: Astrid et Raphaelle - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Astrid et Raphaelle Chapitre 1

Astrid et Raphaëlle

Nuit d'insomnie

3h16, aucune lumière dans la pièce à part celle du smartphone du commandant Raphaëlle Coste, allumé pour lui donner l'heure. Cette dernière laisse échapper un long soupire. En effet, voilà quelques nuits qu'elle peine à s'endormir, et que les réveils du matin sont très dur. La raison ? … son amie, Astrid Nielsen. Depuis qu'elle a été enlevée. Raphaëlle a du mal à oublier la peur qu'elle a pu ressentir à l'idée de la perdre. Elle est aussi inquiète pour Astrid, comment gère t'elle cette situation ? La mort de Alain Gaillard, son tuteur et de son enlèvement. La jeune femme n'en parle pas et ça inquiète beaucoup Coste.

– MAMAN ! Réveilles toi ! Je vais être en retard, ça fait 4 fois que ton réveil sonne et tu dois me mener à l'école !

Théo était un garçon poli, ça faisait déjà 3 fois qu'il toquait gentiment à la porte de la chambre de sa mère pour qu'elle se lève … mais là c’était trop! Il est rentré, et sur un mélange de colère et de fatigue il secoue sa mère.

\- ALLEZ ! Maman ! Tu abuses quand même  
– hmmmhhhhgrrrrr... oui oui c'est bon …

Raphaëlle se lève, « enfin, j'ai vu le moment où un prince charmant devait venir t'embrasser pour te lever de ce sommeil ! » dis le garçon avec de grands gestes théâtrales. « petit insolent » rétorque sa mère en souriant.

Bien sur, Raphaëlle était en retard, à moitié endormie, elle embrasse son fils qui quitte la voiture pour l'école et fonce au travail.  
Elle regarde l'heure, Astrid est sûrement aux archives de la police judiciaire pense t'elle...  
– oh oh Raph je te parle ! Hé hoooooooooo  
– Oh pardon Nico .. elle prend le café dans les mains de Nicolas, laissant celui-ci sans aucune réaction tellement il est habitué à ce scénario depuis quelques jours, machinalement il se redirige vers la machine pour prendre un autre café.  
Nicolas Perran c'est un collègue et un ami de Raphaëlle, toujours prêt pour lui rendre service, cette dernière l'ignore mais il éprouve des sentiments envers elle depuis fort longtemps.  
Pendant que Nicolas explique pour la 3ème fois à Raphaëlle la petite affaire du moment, celle d'un jeune petit vendeur de drogue. Arthur vient se joindre à eux. Raphaëlle note encore quelques interactions bizarres entre Arthur et Nicolas qui semble le gêner. D'un côté entre les regards insistants et les coups de coudes indiscrets qu'ils se donnent, elle se dit que c'est peut être elle qui devrait se sentir gênée. Après plusieurs minutes embarrassantes, les trois collègues se penchent plus sérieusement sur l'enquête. Et après une longue journée de paperasses et de quelques heures sur le terrain, il est temps pour l'équipe de rentrer.

– Hey Raph, tu as des nouvelles d'Astrid depuis l'enterrement de Monsieur Gaillard ?  
– Non, pas vraiment. Quelques textos de temps en temps. Je pense allez la voir d'ailleurs, désolée Nico, à demain !  
Raphaëlle partie si vite, qu’elle n’a pas entendu Nicolas lui dire au revoir, normal il ne lui à même pas dit … il a fait un monologue à base de questions réponses en imitant une voix féminine très énervante

– « Oh Ouiiiiiiiiii Niccoooooo « mon super frèreeeee » avec plaiissiiirrr, j'adorerai passer du temps avec toi ce soirrrrr. » Il reprend sa voix, et cette fois d'un air blasé il rajoute « pffff..même quand Astrid est moins présente dans sa vie je reste inexistant »  
– Jaloux commissaire ?  
Ce dernier c’était fait surprendre par Arthur, qui se moquait de cette imitation bien médiocre du commandant Coste. Gêné et surpris, Nicolas ne savait pas trop quoi répondre et laisse Arthur Enguien se moquer de lui.

Le temps du trajet, l'orage éclate. Raphaëlle se gare assez vite devant la doc. Et cour vers le bâtiment pour se mettre à l’abri. Elle se faufile dans les allées pour allez retrouver Astrid Nielsen. Qui, à son plus grand étonnement, ne se trouve pas seule. Mr Frédéric est présent et surprise, Astrid rigole. L'homme tien dans sa main l'entre croisée de Bauer et avec beaucoup de joie sur son visage répète plusieurs fois « j'ai reussi ! », ce qui a l'air d'amuser Astrid. Un bouleversement d'émotions se passe dans le corps fatigué du commandant, elle est jalouse et très étonnée de la présence de Mr Frédéric ici et encore plus de l'activité qu'il y fait. C'est sans réfléchir qu'elle fonce d'un pas rapide et silencieux vers les deux silhouettes. Astrid et Mr Frédéric se sentent prit par surprise, ils sursautent ,légèrement, tout les deux, après avoir entendu un bonjour très fort et très sec provenir de derrière eux.  
Raphaëlle essaye de cacher ses émotions mais cette dernière en est incapable on voit bien sur son visage que quelque chose la dérange.

– Commandant Coste ! Regardez, monsieur Frédéric a réussi l'entre croisée de Baeur. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il est dessus, trois exactement ! il n'est vraiment pas très fort mais plutôt persévérant ! Dit Astrid avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme

Mr Frédéric d'un grand regard étonné par se mélange de compliments et d'une constatation peu agréable, regarde Astrid et se met a sourire. Il la remercie lui disant que c'est grâce a elle, et qu'elle l'a quand même beaucoup aidé. Raphaëlle reste silencieuse, comment ça trois jours ? A telle bien entendu. D'habitude Mr Frédéric ne vient jamais à la doc et encore moins pour faire des casses têtes avec Astrid. Raphaëlle se décide a parler.

– Vous vous intéressez aux casses têtes maintenant Mr Frédéric ?  
– Aux puzzles commandant, Astrid n'aime pas trop le terme casses têtes ce que je peux comprendre.  
Raphaëlle sent une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix de Julien Frédéric. Elle est étonnée, ce n'est pas le genre de cette personne en temps normal. Mais pour qui se prend t’il, bien sur qu'elle sait qu’Astrid n'aime pas ce mot. Raphaëlle est vexée. Elle se contente de répondre rapidement qu'elle est désolée d'avoir dérangé leur petite séance qui a l'air fort amusante et qu'elle repassera plus tard. Elle ne leur laisse même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà fait demi tour pour sortir du bâtiment.  
Monsieur Frédéric regarde Astrid, bizarrement il semble décelé sur le vissage de celle ci une pointe de déception pendant qu'elle regarde le commandant Coste s’éloignée. Puis une fois hors de son champs de vision elle se lève rapidement pour finir son travail.  
Monsieur Frédéric pose le puzzle sur la table d'Astrid et la remercie pour ce petit moment. Il lui rappel que si elle avait besoin de quoi que soit elle pouvait compter sur lui, en toute amitié bien sur. Puis il s'éloigne laissant la jeune femme seule avec ses papiers et Jean Sébastien Bach.

En sortant du bâtiment, il aperçoit Raphaëlle Coste assise sur un petit muré, il s'avance vers elle lentement. La pluie s’était calmée mais de temps en temps quelques goûtes continuées de tomber.  
– Écoutez Commandant, je comprends votre méfiance vis à vis de moi. Mais sachez que mes intentions envers elle ne sont pas mauvaises. Je voulais simplement la soutenir dans cette période compliquée, alors après l'enterrement de monsieur Gaillard je suis passé à la doc pour lui faire mes condoléances et lui apporter mon soutient. Petit à petit on a discuté des puzzles et j'ai vu que ça lui faisait du bien.... c'est tout. Je sais à qu'elle point c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un de cette manière.

Raphaëlle regarde Mr Frédéric d'un air un peu honteuse, elle s'excuse. Et après plusieurs minutes de silence Mr Frédéric s'en alla.  
Entre quelques goûtes de pluie sur le visage du commandant on peut apercevoir une larme qui coule lentement sur sa joue. Elle est épuisée et pour rien arranger elle remet en doute le fait qu'elle soit une bonne amie. Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a peut être pas bien géré la situation, elle aurait peut être dû être plus présente physiquement pour Astrid. Elle fixe le sol et se perd dans ses pensées, l'odeur qui l'entoure est agréable. Raphaëlle n'aime pas la pluie mais elle aime l'odeur qu'elle dégage. Cela lui rappelle la naissance de son fils. A la sortie de la clinique, une forte odeur de pluie avait marqué cette nouvelle maman, se rappeler cette journée lui donne un léger sourire. Mais soudain un parapluie apparaît devant ses yeux venant l'ôter de ses pensées. Astrid Nielsen de sa main droite porte un parapluie ouvert qui la protège elle, sur son torse elle a encore son sac a dos d'ouvert et de sa main gauche elle tend son deuxième parapluie à son amie.

– Vous allez tomber malade commandant, rester sous la pluie c'est pas très malin si vous ne voulez pas  
tomber malade.  
Raphaëlle sans réfléchir se saisie du parapluie, mais ne l'ouvre pas, elle le garde fermé dans sa main qu'elle a ramené sur ses genoux.  
– Commandant il faut l'ouvrir pour qu'il vous protèges, vous savez utiliser un parapluie ? Je peux vous montrer sinon ? C'est très simple il suffit de ...  
Un léger rire échappe à Raphaëlle, bien évidemment cette dernière sait utiliser un parapluie.  
– Merci Astrid, c'est gentil mais je sais comment on ouvre un parapluie  
– Ah !  
– C'est juste que, je vais rentrer, ma voiture est garée juste là ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.  
– Dans ce cas la pourquoi avait vous pris mon parapluie ? Je ne vous l'offre pas je comptais juste vous le prêter. Parce que si je vous l'offre je n'aurais plus de deuxième parapluie et si mon premier ne marche plus et que je n'ai plus mon second para ….  
– Oui oui, pardon. Coupe Raphaëlle , elle rend le parapluie à Astrid qui laisse échapper un « je n'avais pas finis ». C'est juste que, je l'ai pris de manière machinale sans réfléchir excusez moi.  
– Je vous excuse.... hésitante Astrid poursuit sa phrase après quelques secondes à se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière. Vous allez bien Raphaëlle ?  
Raphaëlle redresse la tête et regarde Astrid avec une grande tendresse dans son regard. Puis elle se met à sourire, un sourire sincère, un sourire heureux.  
– Oui, je vais vous ramener chez vous. Comme ça, aucun risque que vos deux parapluies se perdent en chemin haha !  
– Un parapluie ça ne peut pas se perdre commandant. C'est moi qui aurais perdu les deux parapluies. De plus la chance que je perde les deux parapluies est très minime.  
– Oui, évidement.  
Les deux amies se dirigent vers la voiture pour se mettre à l’abri, en effet la pluie avait repris de plus belle et Astrid était bien contente malgré ses deux parapluies de pouvoir faire la route en voiture auprès du commandant.


End file.
